


just hold me until the pieces fit back together

by kickassfu



Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Therapy, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short, geralt being vulnerable, part of a series, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Still, there’s nothing else Jaskier can do except open his arms wide and wait for Geralt to fit perfectly inside them. Which he does without hesitation, probably emotionally exhausted and in need of the comfort. He’s trembling, holding on tight to Jaskier, and Jaskier never wants to let him go. Never wants him to ever be sad again.Kissing Geralt’s temple, Jaskier whispers, “Oh love, let’s go home.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the boys and their mental illnesses - modern au [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695214
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	just hold me until the pieces fit back together

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on tumblr asked me to write: some softness of your modern geraskier au? (maybe some snuggles after a tough/emotional therapy session?)
> 
> so here it is!! it's been a while since i've written them (or anything really) so hopefully it's good lol hope y'all enjoy it ^^

Jaskier couldn’t always accompany Geralt to his therapy sessions, but when the stars aligned (as in, when Geralt knew Jaskier was going to be free and set up the date according to it) Jaskier always drove him there. He’s pretty sure Geralt feels somehow safer knowing Jaskier is outside waiting for him, - not that he ever said as much - however long it takes.

His mere presence grounds him, or so Jaskier would like to think at least. It certainly works like that the other way around, when Geralt does the same for him.

The embodiment of home, safety, warmth, right there waiting to put back the pieces that were spilled in someone else’s presence, for the pursuit of personal betterment.

Nothing could ever, _would ever_ , beat that.

Geralt’s red-rimmed and swollen eyes are a sight that Jaskier has gotten accustomed with time. It didn’t used to be like this, though. Showing vulnerability has always been a struggle for Geralt, and when this all began he kept everything inside and refused to cry no matter what. But the more sessions he went to, the more they broke him down and built him back again.

_So he cried, and cried, and cried and couldn’t stop crying._

It always hurts Jaskier to see him so openly _distraught_ , and yet it’s good. It’s good that he’s healing, being freer with his emotions.

So yes, Jaskier was used to Geralt’s teary eyes after an unusual tough session. And yes, he knew Geralt was still a bit ashamed about crying in front of someone else, even if that someone is Jaskier. Even after all the years together, even after all the shit they’ve both been through.

Still, there’s nothing else Jaskier can do except open his arms wide and wait for Geralt to fit perfectly inside them. Which he does without hesitation, probably emotionally exhausted and in need of the comfort. He’s trembling, holding on tight to Jaskier, and Jaskier never wants to let him go. Never wants him to ever be sad again.

Kissing Geralt’s temple, Jaskier whispers, “ _Oh love_ , let’s go home.”

“In a second.” Geralt’s voice cracks, throat obviously dry.

A moment passes, and another, and another, until finally Geralt sighs; his body gets momentarily heavier but then he lets go of Jaskier and takes a step back.

They get in the car in silence, holding hands whenever Jaskier doesn’t need one of them to drive (yeah yeah, not very safe, but Jaskier really couldn’t care less). 

He thinks about talking, to either dispel the tension with a silly joke or to just ask him about the session. They do that sometimes, talk about what was said, how they felt, but it doesn’t feel right today. As if Geralt is asking for space and time just with his body language, so Jaskier keeps quiet.

It’s not long until they get home, still in silence, still stuck together.

Jaskier doesn’t even have time to think about what to do, because the moment they both step in, Geralt pulls him into their couch, arranging him however he pleases and then flopping on top of him, his head on Jaskier’s chest.

Maybe he shouldn’t, but Jaskier does smile at that, happy that he can be of solace to him - and also Geralt is cute. It’s always weird to feel any sort of happiness when the man he loves is in distress, but...well, emotions are weird.

So he lets himself smile through it, as he kisses Geralt’s head, once, twice, and then his fingers comb through his silky hair, while his other hand sneaks under his shirt to softly caress his lower back.

They lose themselves in each other’s warmth, listening to each other’s breaths, every little movement, and Jaskier truly has no idea how much time has passed, and honestly doesn’t care.

Eventually though, “Would you like to talk about it?”

He can hear Geralt take a deep breath, and waits a while for him to decide one way or another.

“Not today. Just- _hold me_?” Geralt’s voice is so soft, Jaskier almost doesn’t hear him. Either way he wasn’t really thinking about letting go of him any time soon, still he tightens his hold on Geralt, kissing his head once more. 

Jaskier would love it if they could stay like this forever, but, “We’ll need to eat eventually.”

“Yes, but for now, just…”

“Yeah, of course.”

Falling asleep is inevitable, nevertheless when they wake up, wrapped around each other and Geralt finally smiles up at him, Jaskier knows he’ll be ok. They both will.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
